Wirkington
a) King Edward I Vol 4 Rolls - Index page (date?) b) It will annoye the inhabitantes betuix the watter of Cree aforesaid, and Kiyrkcowbright; and be assistant to the same. Distant by see from Wirkington in Englonde tuenty-tuo myles. - said to be from military report referring to the possibility of the occupation of the West March of Scotland by an English army. It was prepared and illustrated by an English official of Elizabeth I between the years 1563 and 1566. c) 'To Q of England from Q of Scots at Wirkington in Cumberland her first landing...' - addition to the top of Mary Queen of Scots' letter to Queen Elizabeth I of England - 17 May 1568 d) Map by Emanuel Bowen and Thomas Kitchin 1760 (1) - Map, hand coloured engraving, James Lowther - A New Map of the Counties of Cumberland and Westmoreland Divided into their Respective Wards, scale about 4 miles to 1 inch, by Emanuel Bowen and Thomas Kitchin et al, published by T Bowles, Robert Sayer, and John Bowles, London, 1760. (Dove Cottage : 2007.38.27) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. e) Map by Emanuel Bowen and Thomas Kitchin 1760 (2) - Map, hand coloured engraving, James Lowther - A New Map of the Counties of Cumberland and Westmoreland Divided into their Respective Wards, scale about 4 miles to 1 inch, by Emanuel Bowen and Thomas Kitchin et al, published by T Bowles, Robert Sayer, and John Bowles, London, 1760. (Armitt Library : ALMC2008.14.10) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. f) Map by Emanuel Bowen 1763 (1) - Map, hand coloured engraving, Improved Map of the Counties of Cumberland and Westmoreland, by Emanuel Bowen, scale about 5.5 miles to 1 inch, published by I Ryall, Robert Sayer, Thomas Kitchin, Henry Overton, John Bowles, H Parker, and Carington Bowles, London, 1762-63. (Dove Cottage : 2007.38.31) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. g) Map by Emanuel Bowen 1763 (2) - Map, uncoloured engraving, Improved Map of the Counties of Cumberland and Westmoreland, by Emanuel Bowen, scale about 5.5 miles to 1 inch, published by Robert Sayer and John Bennett, 53 Fleet Street, John Bowles, 13 Cornhill, and Carrington Bowles, 69 St Paul's Churchyard, London, 1777-78. (Armitt Library : ALMC2008.14.121) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. h) Map by Emanuel Bowen and Thomas Bowen 1767 - Map, hand coloured engraving, Cumberland and Westmorland, scale about 9 miles to 1 inch, by Emanuel Bowen and Thomas Bowen, London, published by Thomas Kitchin, 59 Holborn Hill, London, about 1767. (Dove Cottage : 2007.38.122) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. i) Map by Haywood and Harrison 1790 - Map, hand coloured engraving, Cumberland and Westmoreland, scale about 6 miles to 1 inch, drafted by Haywood, engraved by Sudlow, 1790, published by John Harrison, 115 Newgate Street, London, 1791-12. (Armitt Library : ALMC2008.14.99) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. j) [http://www.old-kirkcudbright.net/pages/m-yett.asp ..It is distant by sea from Wirkington in Englonde xviij myles, and by lande from Carlele strait-goying over revares xlviij myles...] - Kirkcudbright in the Early Days of Queen Mary by J Robison - The Gallovidian. 1910. pp 95-104 - old-kirkcudbright.net. k) Patrick f. Thomas de Wirkington confirms to the monks of Holm all his land in Galweia called Lochentur (1212-1258) - No 127 - Register of Priory Holm Cultram. l) A deed between Patric de Culwen and the Prior of St Bees dated 1250 mentions 'his house at Wirkington', which shows that he was living in. Workington by this date although the site of this early house is not known - Workington Hall Conservation Plan - Allerdale Borough Council (2006) page 10 - A 79 page document (pdf) containing an illustrated history and present status of Workington Hall. Prepared by Lloyd Evans Prichard Limited (Chartered Architects) and The Architectural History Practice Limited - An excellent resource for anyone wishing to learn more about Workington Hall. Many black and white photographs show the hall as it was in the 1960s before it was 'made safe'.